Un pequeño gran acto de amor
by Moonlightgirl86
Summary: Quizá solo tenía doce pero ya sabía lo que era el amor, y que cuando lo sientes te hace más fuerte. Esta es la historia de lo que podría haber sucedido si una acción de amor puro hubiera sido capaz de cambiar el destino de dos jovenes enamorados.
1. Chapter 1  La escapada

**DISCLAIMER:** La serie y el manga Candy Candy no me pertenece, sí fuera así Anthony y Candy no se habrían separado nunca y su amor hubiera trascendido a leyenda jejeje. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y a mi solo me sirven de inspiración. Muchas gracias por leer.

**UN PEQUEÑO GRAN ACTO DE AMOR**

**Capítulo I: La escapada**

-_¿Usted ha sufrido?_- le interrogó la misteriosa mujer a la niña. Esta lo pensó un poquito.

-_No, no mucho_- respondió con naturalidad

-_Uhm..._-meditó la gitana, volvió a consultar sus naipes como resolviéndose una interrogante para sí misma, hasta que satisfecha concluyó - _bien, de ahora en adelante en tu vida todo será amor y felicidad-_

Candy se emocionó, dio un pequeño brinco de alegría en la silla y le dedicó una sincera y dulce sonrisa al chico que tenía al lado quien era el responsable de todos sus alborotados sentimientos. El joven le respondió con otra sonrisa.

-_Bien, el que sigue-_interrumpió la mujer

-_Vamos Anthony es tu turno-_ le recordó Candy levantándose para cederle el asiento.

El joven parecía no estar muy convencido de querer leerse el destino, sin embargo su Candy parecía estar tan emocionada con el asunto que no quería defraudarla, así que dio un paso adelante, para sentarse frente a la anciana.

Candy se acercó a él por el respaldar de la silla y le puso una mano en el hombro para infundirle confianza.

Estaban en ese lugar pequeño, a media luz, un ambiente que ambos pensaron de estar en otras circunstancias hubiera sido perfecto para estar solos, más sabían en realidad que pisaban la casa de una adivina y eso le añadía a la situación un concepto oscuro y tétrico.

La mente de Candy se perdió en algún momento mientras imaginaba el dulce futuro que le había deparado la anciana y aspiraba el ligero aroma a humedad que las primeras lluvias de otoño habían dejado sobre el tejado del sitio, y no volvió hasta que notó la mirada de preocupación de la mujer después de haberle leído por primera vez las cartas a su querido Anthony. Fue cuando no le pareció una buena idea haber entrado después de todo.

-_Probaré de nuevo_- expresó la adivina.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron con curiosidad ante el rostro de confusión de la mujer. Candy tomó con fuerza la mano de Anthony sin despegar la vista de la baraja, había sentido que por un corto lapso de tiempo su corazón se detenía para volver a latir con el doble de rapidez.

-_¿Qué dicen?_- logró preguntar a medias

La preocupación de la mujer debido a la extrañeza del asunto le formaba arrugas en la frente, que combinadas con el tono cetrino de su piel le hacían parecer más anciana. Con concentración levantó con cuidado el último naipe y palideció.

-_No puede ser posible_- murmuró, guardando un profundo silencio al analizar el resultado.

-_¿Qué... qué sucede?_- quiso saber Candy asustada, pero la mujer comenzó enseguida a recoger las cartas con visibles nervios.

-_Es mejor que vuelvan a casa sin saberlo_- determinó.

-_Pero…pero…_- balbuceó la niña preocupada

-_Vámonos Candy_-dijo Anthony levantándose y tomándola del brazo – _No temo a lo que pueda ocurrir en mi destino_- le sonrió solo a ella para tranquilizarla. Candy bajó la mirada accediendo a salir. Pero cuando estaban ya cerca de la puerta una fuerza mayor la hizo detenerse en el umbral de la puerta, una sensación de dejavú, de algo que parecía ya haber vivido y se volteó para hablar por última vez con la mujer. Quien para su sorpresa la estaba mirando, como esperando por su reacción.

-_Sí he sufrido_- le confesó con sinceridad respecto a la pregunta que le hiciera al momento de leerle su suerte, y que ella entonces había negado.

-_Ya lo sé_-respondió la mujer naturalmente. Candy dio un paso hacia adelante con lentitud y tristeza.

– _Por favor_- le suplicó -_Él es lo que más quiero en este mundo-_

La mujer pareció no supo que contestar ante aquella respuesta

–_Yo… yo no soy la que hago el destino_- titubeó- _sólo lo leo a quienes me lo piden…y doy advertencias si es necesario_- Tomó la esfera de cristal que tenía en el centro de la mesa y empezó a consultarla. De cuando en cuando alzaba la mirada hacia la chica, hasta que sentenció en voz baja, como impresionada por lo que ella misma había descubierto:

-_Aléjate de él o correrás con la misma suerte_-

-_¿Qué?_- Candy se impresionó, aquello le había confirmado sus temores.

-_Candy vamos, te estoy esperando_- Anthony volvió a entrar para sacarla del lugar, dieron último vistazo a la anciana pero ésta ya tenía la vista en sus objetos y no la volvió a levantar.

-_¿De qué estaban hablando?_- le preguntó Anthony cuando estaban afuera y caminaba abrazándola suavemente. La calidez de su voz le hizo volver a Candy a la realidad y despegar del mundo de sombras en el que había caído en la última media hora.

-_No… es nada-_ le respondió. Estar con él era lo que realmente importaba, nada debía arruinar ese día tan especial.

Escondiendo una lágrima en sus ojos se dejó llevar lejos de ese lugar.

* * *

><p>-<em>Vamos Candy no te aflijas, no creamos en esas cosas<em>- le decía tratando de tranquilizarla, mientras tomaba asiento a su lado en una banca del parque.

La tarde ya estaba cayendo y la alegría de Candy parecía apagarse con ella, veía el sol brillar a lo lejos, veía a los niños jugar y reír, pero ella no podía hacerlo porque algo la preocupaba.

-_Candy ya no soy un niño para dejarme asustar por lo que una cartomántica diga de mi futuro, no voy a perder el tiempo en esas tonterías-_

Candy lo escuchó, maravillada de que fuera tan auto controlado y seguro de sí mismo, eso le inyectó valor en las venas.

-_Sabes qué… tienes razón-_ dijo levantándose repentinamente, volviendo a su habitual alegría

– _Pensándolo bien, si fuera verdad lo que ella predice…_ - Se rascó la barbilla con una mueca pensativa - …_porque no adivina cual será el número ganador de la lotería y ¡se vuelve millonaria!_- exclamó amenamente, haciendo reír al chico de ojos azules. -_No dejemos que esto nos afecte-_ recalcó –_Además cualquier cosa que el destino nos depare la pasaremos juntos_. _Te lo prometo Anthony-_

Candy le tomó la mano, el joven no podía sentirse más felíz, estar con ella era todo lo que quería, sentía que cada día la quería más.

-_Y ahora ¿a dónde quieres ir princesa?_- le preguntó sonriendo

-_¡A un lugar muy alto!_- exclamó Candy con emoción alzando los brazos.

-_¡A la torre del reloj!_- propuso Anthony con júbilo y se la llevó corriendo de la mano. Ambos bromeaban y reían.

El resto de esa tarde fue maravilloso, vieron la puesta del sol desde lo alto, sintieron el vértigo de las alturas, respiraron la libertad teniendo la certeza de saberse amados mutuamente. Fue mágico todo, contando hasta el ensordecedor ruido del campanario que los hizo abrazar.

Cuando estaban juntos todo era perfecto, no existían el miedo ni las complicaciones, solo existían ellos dos y nada más.


	2. Chapter 2  Dos corazones

**DISCLAIMER:** La serie y el manga Candy Candy no me pertenece, sí fuera así Anthony y Candy no se habrían separado nunca. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki. Yo solo quiero revivir un poco del amor de esta parejita.

¡Hola! jejeje, antes que nada quiero darle un especial agradecimiento a Karina Grandchester por su hermoso review y pedir disculpa por las letras muy pegadas que me salieron en el primer capítulo. Tendré más cuidado de ahora en adelante. Muchas gracias a los que pasen por aquí por leer.

**Capítulo II: Dos corazones**

-_Este ha sido el día más hermoso de mi vida_- comentó Candy una vez que estaban en el carruaje de regreso a casa.

Ambos sentados frente a frente observaban las monedas que les habían sobrado de su aventura y recordaban la promesa que se habían echo de guardarlas como memoria de su primer paseo juntos.

-_El mío también Candy, ha sido el mejor día de mi vida_- expresó Anthony brindándole una mirada profunda que por un segundo la dejó sin aliento. Candy tuvo que bajar la vista tratando de disimular que se encontraba inmensamente felíz. Felíz de estar junto a él y ser el centro de su atención, más aún en ese espacio tan reducido, donde sus piernas tímidamente se tocaban, estaba segura de que él también se había dado cuenta, pero no se había retirado porque también quería sentir su roce.

Quería abrazarlo otra vez, a veces sentía que quería abalanzársele encima y llenarlo de besitos pero esto era frenado por el mismo efecto que él producía en ella, encantándola e hipnotizándola, dejándola sin saber como actuar. Era como un planeta con una gran fuerza de gravedad. Sentía que la atraía todo de él.

-_La tía abuela debe estar preocupada_- comentó Anthony sacándola de sus ensoñaciones.

-_Sí, debe estar muy enojada, sobre todo conmigo_- reflexionó Candy un tanto preocupada.

-_La tía abuela no te odia Candy_- comentó Anthony tratando de hacerle entender–_además debe irse acostumbrando, porque si pudiera lo volvería a hacer. No cambiaría por nada este día contigo Candy_- declaró con determinación

-_Anthony…_- susurró Candy impresionada

Él tomó su mano

-_Prométeme que volveremos a hacerlo cada vez que podamos. Démonos un tiempito para fugarnos, este será solo el principio de nuestras muchas aventuras_- le propuso

A Candy le hizo sonreír este comentario -_Por supuesto Anthony, me encantaría-_

Era tan divertido estar juntos, podían hablar de cualquier cosa sin aburrirse, se escuchaban el uno al otro, se entendían. A Candy le encantaba escucharle hacer planes sobre el futuro, sobre sus metas, sobre sus sueños.

-_Sabes Candy, lo he estado pensando mucho y creo que ya sé que quiero seguir cuando vaya a la Universidad…quiero estudiar Medicina_- le contó – _Es mi oportunidad de ayudar a la gente, en otra forma aparte de la donación de dinero, siempre he tenido un instinto humanitario grande muy dentro de mi_-

-_Serás un estupendo Doctor, Anthony, lo sé_- confesó Candy, y añadió – _yo creo que me gustaría… ser Enfermera…también tengo un "instinto humanitario grande" después de todo_- Candy sonrió repitiendo las palabras tan técnicas que él había dicho antes. Ambos rieron.

-_¡Eso es genial!_- exclamó él emocionado - _Así podremos poner un consultorio juntos, será la Clínica del Señor y la Señora Brown_- bromeó simulando con sus manos presentar un inmenso letrero.

-_¡Hey!_- Se quejó Candy e intentó pegarle de mentira. Anthony reía.

Era hermoso escucharlo reír, pensaba Candy mientras volvía a asentar la espalda en el respaldar del asiento recuperando la compostura. Le había gustado la broma pero debía esconder que se había puesto un poco roja, por lo que decidió mirar por la ventana el paisaje iluminado por la luz de la luna hasta que se le pasara.

"_Como quisiera que este viaje no acabe nunca_" pensó para sí.

De repente comenzó a formarse un silencio entre ambos, de esos en que cada parte se pone a reflexionar sobre sus propios asuntos. El carruaje entró por un sendero del bosque, el cual consistía en un atajo que el cochero había tomado para llegar pronto a Lakewood. Los espesos árboles al borde del camino cubrieron la luz de la luna dejando a los viajantes a media oscuridad.

Candy sabía que Anthony la miraba pero disimulaba, de cuando en cuando se atrevía a cruzar la mirada pero enseguida volvía a direccionarla hacia otro lado. Temía perderse en sus ojos brillantes como centellas si se la sostenía.

"_En esta oscuridad quién podría rescatarme_" pensó con gracia, cerró los ojos un momento y suspiró. Cuando volvió a abrirlos sus miradas se encontraron, encerradas como por un candado siendo ya imposible evitarlo. Se dijeron sin palabras todo lo que sentían. Cada uno vio reflejado en la pupila del otro sus sentimientos escondidos.

-_Candy te quiero_- le dijo Anthony tomándola desprevenida en el momento en que ella había desviado el contacto visual.

-_¡Qué!_- exclamó ella suavemente con inocencia, totalmente sorprendida.

Anthony sonrió alegremente debido a esa actitud, se mordió el labio inferior.

-_Tomaré eso como un "yo también te quiero Anthony"_- añadió guiñándole el ojo.

-_¡Anthony!_- exclamó ella con dulzura mientras sentía sus mejillas arder, pero no podía negar que estaba sumamente felíz, y Anthony se daba cuenta.

-_Ven aquí Candy_-le dijo acercándose y moviendo el dedo índice de su mano izquierda para que ella hiciera lo mismo. Candy obedeció.

-_Quiero preguntarte algo y necesito que me respondas... es algo muy importante-_ recalcó.

-_¿Sí?_- quiso saber Candy con los ojitos brillándole de curiosidad y el corazón latiéndole tan rápido como las alas de un colibrí.

Anthony vio entonces tan hermosa a su pequeña pecosa que casi olvidó las palabras que tantas veces había preparado para decirle, y como hechizado comenzó a acercarse lentamente al imán de sus labios.

"_Me va a besar, Anthony me va a besar_" Candy pensó sintiéndose casi desfallecer. Cerró los ojos con premura esperando que la mágica sensación llegara pronto. Pero justo entonces el carruaje paró y escucharon al cochero bajarse a abrirles la puerta. Habían olvidado que estaban llegando a casa.


	3. Chapter 3  La premonición

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de la serie y el manga Candy Candy no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki (Excepto Duina que es mía), yo solo los uso como fuente de inspiración. Muchas gracias por leer.

**Capítulo III: La premonición**

Los pétalos de las flores se deslizaban silenciosos bailando en el viento en el abrazo de la noche. Era extraño, era como si el jardín mismo estuviese llorando la pérdida de algo o alguien.

_"Es un mal presagio"_ Candy se dijo, mirando asombrada por la ventana

"_Algo malo puede pasar"_. Su mente viajó hasta la tarde dos días atrás cuando la bruja del parque de diversiones había echo una misteriosa profecía respecto a Anthony. Candy elevó su vista al cielo para pedir con su corazón que no le pasara nada.

Anthony su chico bello de ojos azules había tratado de calmarla después de que volvieran de la feria.

_"Candy todo está bien, no iré a ninguna parte"_ le había dicho, sus palabras actuaron entonces como bálsamo para su angustia y había aprovechado para perderse en sus brazos olvidando todos los problemas.

Pero habían pasado las horas, los días y otra vez aquella misma preocupación había vuelto con más intensidad, esta vez combinada con los nervios por su presentación en sociedad, la cual tendría lugar al día siguiente en la cacería familiar.

El sentimiento estaba fuerte, al parecer también pesaba en ello el cargo de conciencia de cierto sacrificio inconcluso acerca de un pastel.

Candy se reprochaba el haber sido tan débil porque no había podido resistirse a comer un pedazo cuando había prometido no hacerlo. Una promesa hecha a Dios es algo que no se debe romper…pero el pastel estaba tan rico, y solo había sido un pedazo…además ella no podía hacerle un desaire a la tía abuela. Candy se debatía entre mil y un razones para poder darle explicación al asunto y dejar de sentirse mal, pero no podía.

Se retiró consternada de la ventana, definitivamente aquella noche no podría dormir, por lo que decidió bajar a la cocina. Allí a lo mejor aún encontraba despierto a alguien, pediría un vaso de leche caliente y en caso de no haber nadie se haría ella misma un té.

Con esta decisión llegó a la cocina, ensimismada en sus pensamientos y al cruzar la puerta se sorprendió de ver bastante movimiento allí.

-_¡Candy, pero qué haces despierta!_- preguntó una Dorothy asombrada al verla, y todos los empleados que estaban por allí voltearon a mirar a la recién llegada.

-_Yo… sólo quería un vaso de leche_- contestó Candy un poco avergonzada por incomodar.

-_Claro, siéntate_- le dijo Dorothy un tanto preocupada por ella, llevándola hasta una silla -Candy deberías descansar, mañana es la cacería y debes estar radiante-

-_Ya lo sé Dorothy pero no puedo dormir..._ - Candy no se aguantó más y se desahogó con Dorothy quien ya sabía algo del asunto

- _Estoy preocupada… lo que dijo la gitana…y las rosas… ¿las has visto Dorothy?, las rosas se empiezan a caer-_ La mirada de la pequeña pecosa se perdió en el vacío.

-_Candy_ – le dijo Dorothy seriamente– _sólo estás nerviosa por la presentación pequeña, nada malo va a pasar, las flores se caen porque empieza el otoño, ya no pienses en lo que dijo esa mujer-_ Dorothy le tocó el bracito a Candy para infundirle fuerza y valor.

En ese momento alguien que había escuchado sin querer la conversación habló:

-_Así que la niña está creyendo en brujas y esas cosas_- Era una mujer de tez oscura. Su nombre era Duina y era la líder de las cocineras, aquella persona que si daba una opinión todos escuchaban y a la que la mayoría recurría para pedir consejos. Su familia y ella habían vivido la esclavitud y habían permanecido unidos gracias a sus últimos dueños hasta alcanzar la libertad. Era una mujer robusta, de unos cincuenta y tantos años, a quien las experiencias le habían llenado de sabiduría.

Debido a su intervención, Candy y Dorothy se dieron cuenta de que todos, cocineras, empleados y asistentes que a esas horas trabajaban con esmero en la preparación del buffet de la fiesta, se habían detenido y estaban pendientes de ellas. Dorothy miró a Candy como pidiendo permiso para contar y ésta tristemente asintió.

-_Sí, Candy consultó a una gitana que le leyó cartas malas a ella y al jovencito Brown-_

Duina escuchó solemnemente para luego dar su opinión

– _Las adivinas por mucho que hablen, no dejan de ser humanas, a veces se equivocan, recuerdo algo que solía escuchar en mi infancia, cuando los ancianos se reunían alrededor de las fogatas en las barracas…_- empezó

- _… El destino es implacable, si algo malo va a pasar ha de pasar, pero a veces los actos de amor verdaderos pueden cambiar el curso de las cosas, porque los Dioses protegen a los que se aman de verdad. Piensa en ello_- sentenció, y se dio vuelta para seguir con sus quehaceres con la misma seriedad con la que se había acercado.

Candy y Dorothy intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas.

-_Hay dichos que resultan ser ciertos_-opinó Dorothy apretándole la mano para infundirle valentía- _Ánimo Candy, el amor es una fuerza de protección natural para cualquier alma y mucho más si es verdadero, como en tu caso, ustedes dos se aman_- Dorothy sonrió.

Aquello hizo sonrojar a Candy como un tomate e hizo reír a Dorothy más, haciéndola sonreír a la larga a ella también

–_Yo sabía que me iba a hacer bien venir aquí_-.


	4. Chapter 4  Un día aciago

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de la serie y el manga Candy Candy no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, yo solo los uso como fuente de inspiración.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, por sus reviews y consejos. Les prometo que va a haber muchos besitos y sorpresas con nuestra querida parejita más adelante. Gracias por acompañarme en este viaje. Aquí les dejo el cuarto capi.

**Capítulo IV: Un día aciago**

La tarde del día domingo llegó y con ella la reunión anual de la familia Ardley. Las trompetas sonaron dando inicio a la cacería.

Aunque ya había pasado su presentación que era lo más serio, Candy todavía por alguna razón se sentía muy tensa.

-_Ven Candy, por aquí_- le pidió Anthony pasando en su caballo al lado de ella, Candy apresuró el suyo y le siguió.

-_Anthony nos estamos alejando mucho_-

- _Sí Candy, lo hice a propósito es que quiero que conozcas un lugar muy especial para mí-_

Los dos jóvenes llegaron a una pequeña colina en los límites de la propiedad de Lakewood, desde donde se podían observar los bosques y las propiedades vecinas.

-_¡Es hermoso!_- exclamó Candy maravillada. Anthony descendió de su caballo y se ofreció a ayudarla a bajar. Candy le sonrió en agradecimiento, colocó las manos sobre sus hombros mientras él la sostenía de la cintura para luego atraerla a tierra. Aquella acción los hizo quedar muy juntos.

Candy no podía dejar de mirar los grandes ojos de Anthony, y él no podía despegarlos a su vez de su boca roja como fresa, virginal, que invitaba a ser besada. Pero antes de que aquellos pensamientos hicieran presa de él y no se pudiera detener, se alejó, pensando que aquello podría asustarla. Jamás habría echo algo para faltarle el respeto a su pequeña pecosa. Candy sintió la falta de su cercanía.

-_Este es uno de mis lugares favoritos-_ carraspeó el joven para aclarar la voz, disimulando los nervios.

-_Me recuerda tanto a la colina de Pony_- dijo ella alegremente acercándose a él, encantada de observar el paisaje.

-_Solía jugar mucho aquí de pequeño, al igual que tú Candy en tu colina-_comentó Anthony

-_¡Genial, entonces la llamaremos la segunda colina de Pony!_-dijo Candy con entusiasmo

-_Tenemos que venir aquí más seguido_-

-_Lo haremos_-respondió él – _Candy me gustaría ir al Hogar de Pony, quiero conocer tu lugar especial, aquel donde viviste tantas alegrías-_

-_Pues te llevaré, es una promesa_- respondió ella y le ofreció su dedito meñique en señal de alianza. El lo cruzó, aunque luego ya no se lo quería soltar. Ambos rieron.

El joven la miraba con amor y la niña se daba cuenta, aquello la hacia estar rebosante de alegría. Se alejó un poco, para sentir la fresca brisa de la tarde. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su traje y pateó una piedrita del suelo, cuando se dio la vuelta vio que Anthony aún la miraba pero parecía algo triste, algo le ensombrecía, por lo que se acercó enseguida.

-_¿Pasa… algo Anthony?_- le preguntó, pero él no le sostenía la mirada.

-_Sabes Candy, creo que he descubierto la identidad de tu príncipe_- confesó

- _¿Qué dices?…-_ Candy entendió que eran los celos lo que lo ponían así y se tranquilizó- _Ya no me importa el príncipe, Anthony, ya te lo dije antes, ya encontré a mi príncipe… eres tú_- le dijo con ternura.

Los ojos azules de Anthony se iluminaron de felicidad. Una vez más Candy se puso roja de la vergüenza, pero se sentía más tranquila por haber dejado en claro sus sentimientos. Nerviosa, enseguida se subió al caballo. Anthony la imitó. Se acercó a ella con un sonriente gesto y la rodeó con su caballo.

Se sentía tan hermoso sentirlo a su alrededor, Candy simuló mirarse las uñas.

-_Candy_- le llamó él con dulzura.

-_¿Qué?_- ella trató de simular indiferencia, pero Anthony fue más rápido y sorprendiéndola le tomó una mano

– _Yo también te quiero princesa_- le dijo depositando en ella un tierno beso. Candy sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir y Anthony pareció darse cuenta de ello puesto que con una sonrisa de victoria se alejó en su caballo.

-_Sabes Candy, estaba pensando en decirte algo muy importante cuando fuéramos al Hogar de Pony, pero creo que mejor te lo diré esta noche en el baile… Vamos Candy tengo que atrapar al zorro para poder ser tu pareja durante toda la noche_- la animó con un movimiento de cabeza que lanzó su pequeño flequillo rubio hacia atrás y se encaminó a la vereda del camino para empezar a buscar a la presa.

Candy lo observó empezar a cabalgar. Sabía que le gustaba la equitación y lo hacía con gallardía. Era caballero encantado y su fiel corcel. Cuando estaban juntos el jinete y su caballo parecían volverse uno. Con asombro lo vio correr a velocidad y lleno de concentración hasta saltar una empinada cerca de setos. Su grito de júbilo por el logro le corroboró lo felíz que estaba. Anthony le brindó una sonrisa llena de amor, sólo para ella, que estaba maravillada. Otra vez el efecto de la gravedad empezaba a aflorar aunque estuvieran a considerable distancia, y entonces sucedió algo que los distrajo. Escucharon un ruido provenir de entre unos arbustos cercanos.

Candy lo vio avanzar a Anthony lleno de curiosidad respirando aún con dificultad por el esfuerzo y su reciente excitación. Sin saber por qué le volvió su inexplicable nerviosismo.

-¡_Anthony ten cuidado!_- exclamó

Pero él pareció no escucharla, continuó avanzando hasta que vio a lo lejos al animal más buscado.

-_¡Allí está!_- gritó - _¡Es mío!_ – y se lanzó a capturarlo.

-_¡Anthony espérame!_ – le gritó Candy y avivando a su caballo salió tras él.

El zorro que había estado escondido detrás de un árbol decidió que era el momento de salir de su escondite ante la proximidad de su cazador, por lo que empezó a correr en busca de un mejor refugio, Anthony iba en pos de él ya con una mano en el lado derecho del cinturón donde llevaba la pistola con tranquilizantes que dormirían al animal por unas cuantas horas, como habían acordado vía cartas con el abuelo William y sus primos para no dañar a ninguna criatura del bosque. Más cuando ya lo tenía casi acorralado vio como un ejemplar mayor posiblemente la madre salía en defensa de su cría.

Candy que seguía todo muy de cerca, sabía que Anthony no iba a hacer nada para dañar a esa familia de zorros, y sin equivocarse observó como se obligaba a sí mismo a hacer una desviación brusca del caballo. Con angustia tanteo con la vista toda la extensión del área donde se encontraban y sus pupilas verdes que no le fallaban le permitieron divisar algo oxidado escondido entre la maleza. Con horror comprendió lo que era.

-_¡Una trampa para osos! ¡Dios mío!_- gritó llena de pánico, mientras veía a Anthony forcejear con el caballo para poder volver a ponerlo en el camino, cada vez más cerca del objeto. Sin saber como ni de donde sacó fuerzas, Candy se disparó en la dirección de Anthony demostrando toda la destreza de jinete que los años de experiencia en el Hogar de Pony le habían dejado.

"_No puedo dejar que le pase nada, no puedo permitirlo_" pensó.

-_¡Anthony quítate!_- gritó justo antes de arremeter contra él para sacarlo del camino.

-_¡Candy que haces!_- exclamó Anthony sin comprenderlo, este hecho hizo a su caballo blanco encabritarse pero supo reaccionar a tiempo. Pero Candy no corrió con la misma suerte y la calamidad que había estado evitando para él la tomó ella misma.

El caballo que montaba cayó en la trampa, y comenzó a brincar y retorcerse de dolor como un endemoniado, Candy intentó aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas para evitar caer, pero no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo.

-_¡Candyyyy!_- escuchó a su Anthony gritar con angustia, un instante antes de que el caballo frenara enviándola despedida por los aires.

-_¡Candyyyyyy!_- gritó el joven sin poder hacer nada.

Candy cayó rodando en un pantano que había a un lado del camino, golpeándose la cabeza peligrosamente con una roca en el acto.

El joven saltó de su caballo y corrió hacia ella a toda velocidad desaforado, llamándola, pero ella no respondía. Es más, por mucho que quería hacerlo no podía, no podía moverse siquiera.

Candy yacía boca abajo en el agua, podía escuchar a Anthony. Su niño bello estaba preocupado por ella. Sintió como llegaba hasta ella desesperado metiéndose en el fango y la tomaba entre sus brazos.

-_Candy preciosa respóndeme_- le suplicaba casi llorando y tocándole la cara.

Candy escuchaba su voz lejana, estaba sangrando, podía sentirlo. Intentó abrir los ojos pero la luz la cegaba, apenas podía definir su silueta.

-_Anthony…_- fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que el dolor que sentía en la cabeza cobrara más intensidad provocando que todo a su alrededor se volviera negro. Había empezado su camino a la inconciencia.


	5. Chapter 5  La Oscuridad

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de la serie y el manga Candy Candy no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki (excepto en este capítulo el Doctor McGregor que es mío y solo mío jajaja), como decía yo solo los uso como fuente de inspiración.

Muchas gracias por darse un tiempito para leer esta historia, y por sus maravillosos comentarios =).

Capítulo V: La oscuridad

Anthony corrió como un poseso hasta donde yacía inmóvil Candy. Entró en la ciénaga y se dejó caer de rodillas junto a ella en el fango, la tomó con cuidado por la cintura y la volteó.

-Candy respóndeme preciosa- le suplicó dándole palmaditas en la mejilla –Por favor reacciona-

La cara de la niña estaba húmeda y tenía una parte del cabello llena de lodo, no fue hasta que Anthony intentó quitarle un poco que se dio cuenta de que tenía una herida en el lado izquierdo de la frente y estaba sangrando.

-¡Oh por Dios!- exclamó asustado abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas. Cerró los ojos esperando que todo aquello que estaban viviendo fuera solo un mal sueño, pero por desgracia no lo era. Tenía el cuerpo inconsciente de Candy entre sus brazos y se estaba poniendo pálida.

- ¡Candy…Can…- casi no podía ni hablar de la impresión, pero reunió todas sus fuerzas para gritar y pedir ayuda - ¡Auxiliooo…ayúdennos por favor!-clamó con desesperación.

Se levantó llevando a Candy en brazos hasta ponerla en un lugar seco. Qué había pasado, no lo entendía, todo había sucedido muy rápido, Anthony se llevó las manos a la cabeza tratando de soportar la situación y entender el por qué de la acción de Candy, pero cuando miró hacia atrás donde había ocurrido todo y donde el caballo herido reposaba junto a un árbol resollando agitadamente, entendió el motivo.

El caballo tenía una trampa aprisionada en una de sus patas, una trampa que podría haber pisado su caballo porque estaba en esa dirección. La dirección de la cual Candy con su maniobra peligrosa lo había sacado para salvarlo. Con un escalofrío comprendió que de haber sido él, hubiera caído sin poder remediarlo porque no se había dado cuenta de la trampa y quizá en esos momentos ya estaría muerto. Candy había arriesgado su propia vida para salvarlo de la muerte.

-Candy…- ahogó con tristeza su nombre en sus labios. No lo podía creer. Se debruzó sobre ella llorando, abrazándola tratando de infundirle calor. Estaba mojada por lo que se quitó su chaqueta azul y la pasó sobre sus hombros, para protegerla de la brisa del atardecer que cada vez era más fuerte. Estaba oscureciendo y empezaba a hacer frío.

– Candy abre los ojos por favor- le suplicaba, mientras sus lágrimas bañaban su rostro, pero ella no respondía. Anthony se dijo entonces que no podía ser tan débil en esos momentos, tenía que hacer algo y llevarla pronto a la casa. Aunque sería difícil, solo a caballo, pero lo intentaría.

Su fiel corcel que parecía mirarlo triste desde un lado del camino, parecía también estar dispuesto a cooperar en su travesía. Anthony se enjugó las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa blanca. Estaba sucio, había perdido con la carrera hasta la boina del uniforme familiar pero nada importaba más que Candy y su bienestar. Antes de levantarla la abrazó por última vez y besó su frente con preocupación

– Todo estará bien, te llevaré a casa y sanarás, ya lo verás-

No había pasado mucho de esto, cuando sintió el galopar de unos caballos acercándose. Anthony ya no sabía cuanto tiempo habían pasado los dos en la soledad del bosque, si minutos u horas, todo era también muy confuso para él.

Los que llegaban eran Archie y Stear, quienes habían escuchado asustados sus llamados dolorosos en las cercanías.

-¡Anthony que pasó! ¡Dios mío Candy!- exclamó Archie impresionado al ver el cuadro.

-Intentamos llegar lo más rápido que pudimos pero estábamos justo debajo de la co…lina- empezaba a decir Stear mientras se bajaba del caballo pero apenas pudo terminar su frase al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. -¡Candy!- gritó reaccionando y corriendo hasta ella.

-No reacciona- sollozó Anthony quien también estaba en un estado que daba miedo, tenía la ropa manchada de sangre, los ojos rojos y la mirada perdida, temblaba del frío y de los nervios. Archie sintió compasión por su primo y se acercó con cuidado a él.

-¿Qué sucedió Anthony?-preguntó inclinándose donde estaban sus primos y tomó la mano de Candy - ¿Se cayó del caballo? ¿Cómo pudo suceder?-

-Ella me salvó de morir- dijo Anthony sin dejar de mirarla inmóvil entre sus brazos.

-Está viva pero muy débil- dijo Stear quien midiéndole el pulso en la muñeca y en el cuello - debemos sacarla pronto de aquí-.

Archie que también tenía muy secretamente sentimientos ocultos por Candy y al sentirla tan inerte se desesperó.

- ¡Candy reacciona!- intentó reanimarla zamarreándola pero fue en vano. El temor de los tres aumentó. Anthony con consternación se mordió el puño, se sentía destrozado por dentro.

-Tenemos que llevarla a casa- recordó Stear con la voz débil, que era el más calmado de todos.

* * *

><p>Lo que al principio había sido planeado como un día de fiesta en la Mansión de Lakewood, pronto se convirtió en tragedia. Nadie podía creer que la simpática jovencita que hacía pocas horas había sido presentada en sociedad, en esos momentos se estuviera debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte.<p>

Se vivía un ambiente de consternación, todos los invitados estaban perplejos y el Dr. McGregor, un conocido de la infancia de la Sra. Elroy, quien era considerado una eminencia en la ciudad y también uno de los más celebres asistentes a la fiesta, se convirtió en el personaje de la noche al atender a la herida.

Candy fue llevada a su habitación para ser atendida, dando el ilustre médico la orden a sus enfermeros de no dejar pasar a nadie más que a la Señora Elroy.

-Dígame la verdad Doctor, cuál es el estado de la chiquilla, yo la veo muy mal- confesó la tía abuela. El Doctor revisaba entonces las pupilas dilatadas de Candy.

- Tenemos que esperar a ver como responde ante los medicamentos- dijo incorporándose. Su rostro denotaba cierta preocupación –Está demorando en reaccionar… he suturado la herida de la cabeza pero me temo que el golpe recibido haya sido demasiado fuerte y la niña esté presentando los principios de un cuadro de coma-

El rostro de la Señora Elroy se desencajó -¿Quiere decir que no despertará?-

-No debemos perder las esperanzas, puede que sí lo haga, pero la situación puede llevar días, incluso meses…o en el peor de los casos años-

-¡Por Dios!- exclamó la tía abuela llevándose las manos a la boca, si bien era cierto que al principio no soportaba a Candy, no podía negar que poco a poco le había ido cogiendo afecto. Algo había en esa niña que podía transformar para bien todo lo que tenía a su alrededor.

-Lo siento mucho Elroy-lamentó el Doctor.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe y Anthony que silenciosamente había estado escuchando detrás de la puerta entró junto con sus primos. La mucama Dorothy también se les unió.

-¡Anthony que estás haciendo aquí! ¡Dorothy muchacha inepta te ordenaron no dejar pasar a nadie!-reclamó indignada la Sra. Elroy. Pero ninguno de los dos regañados pudo responder, ambos estaban devastados. Dorothy lloraba a mares por temor de perder a quien consideraba su mejor amiga y Anthony Brown, el gallardo jovencito de cabello rubio y ojos azules estaba pálido y desaliñado, su mirada parecía haberse apagado. Como en un trance se acercó lentamente a la cama donde descansaba la herida.

Reparó en que su vestimenta había sido abierta al ser atendida, exponiendo su ropa interior y su frágil cuerpo de señorita que él tanto amaba y que ahora veía lleno de moretones, raspones y golpes debido a la caída. Además del vendaje en su frente que hablaba de su recién suturada herida y del catete incrustado en su débil brazo por el cual le administraban medicinas intravenosas. Era un cuadro deplorable, algo que jamás hubiera querido ver. El joven sentía que estaba dentro de una cruel pesadilla, donde veía sufrir a la persona que más amaba.

-¡Anthony!- La tía abuela lo llamó pero no le hizo caso. El verlo en tal estado le partía el corazón, su nieto más querido estaba sufriendo. Había sospechado que sentía algo especial por Candy pero solo en esos momentos comprobaba que esos sentimientos eran amor del más puro y tierno.

La mujer con un corazón de piedra no pudo soportar ver la escena y empezó a llorar también en silencio.

-Candy…- dijo Anthony suavemente cuando estuvo junto a la niña inconsciente – Candy… ¿me oyes? – Preguntó acongojado – No me hagas esto… te necesito…por favor despierta…por favor…- suplicó

-Joven, es mejor que se aleje- pidió el Doctor poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros para hacerlo reaccionar, pero Anthony se las quitó con brusquedad enojado

-¡No me toque! - y continuó dirigiéndose a quien era el único objeto de sus atenciones.

-¡Candy no me dejes!… ¡Despierta, preciosa por favor despierta!-

El doctor movió la cabeza con tristeza y les hizo una señal a sus dos enfermeros para que ayudaran a sacarlo del cuarto.

-¡Suéltenme!- gritó Anthony cuando lo asieron de los brazos retirándolo a la fuerza de la cama - ¡No me toquen! ¡No van a alejarme de ella!- Del coraje le asestó un golpe en la cara a uno de los enfermeros a pesar de que era más alto que él y logró zafarse por un momento, en el que corrió de nuevo junto a Candy para intentar hacerla reaccionar, estaba fuera de sí aunque no se daba cuenta. De la desesperación tomó el cuerpo de la niña y lo zamarreó

-¡Candy despierta, me escuchas, despierta! - le gritó pero fue en vano – Por favor...despierta…- lloró desconsoladamente estrechándola entre sus brazos – ¡Por qué!- le reclamó al destino. Era tan impresionante verla tan inerte, ella que siempre había sido un sol lleno de alegría alumbrando su mundo, y ahora por el contrario lo sumía en la más completa oscuridad.

-Joven tiene que retirarse, su comportamiento puede ser perjudicial para la paciente- recomendó el Doctor.

- Déjeme estar junto a ella, debo permanecer a su lado- le suplicó Anthony

-¡Anthony por favor basta!-imploró la tía abuela ya enfadada y avergonzada por su comportamiento – A todos nos duele esta situación pero no ganas nada con comportarte de esa manera. –

-¡No te pido nada, sólo que me dejes estar con ella! – le rogó Anthony indignado. La tía abuela miró al Doctor e hizo un asimiento de cabeza. Enseguida los enfermeros volvieron a agarrar a Anthony para sacarlo del lugar.

-¡No, suéltenme!-

-¡Llévenselo!- ordenó la mujer

-¡Déjenme, no!- se quejaba Anthony tratando de librarse de los que los sacaban a rastras, pero estaba cansado y había perdido fuerzas

- ¡No lo entienden, ella lo hizo por mí! ¡Yo debería estar en su lugar…ella lo hizo por mí!- gritó fuera de sí. Sus primos sumamente tristes intentaron calmarlo una vez que estuvieron fuera.

-Anthony debemos ser fuertes…- trató de decir Stear, pero Anthony pasó como un vendaval empujándolo para que se quitara del camino del pasillo. Eliza y Neal que también estaban allí se hicieron a un lado automáticamente con temor. Estaban sobrecogidos de verlo así.

-¡Anthony! – le llamó Eliza pero él no volteó

Todos visible o invisiblemente estaban abatidos por la noticia del estado de Candy y demostraban un profundo pesar. Dorothy se debruzó a llorar en el hombro de Stear y debió ser consolada. Archie dio un golpe seco a la pared con rabia, no podía estar sucediendo aquello. Hasta los mismos hermanos Leagan estaban impresionados y asustados.

-Yo no la quiero, no me cae bien- comentó Eliza a su hermano sobándose el brazo sin saber que hacer- Pero tampoco deseaba que esto pasara.-

Anthony por su parte corrió a encerrarse en su habitación, debía pensar, estaba desesperado, enojado con la vida, con el destino, con los cielos, por poner en esa situación a su persona amada. Se desquitó con las cosas que encontró encima de su escritorio, barriéndolo todo. Primero había sido su mamá y ahora Candy, no podría soportarlo. Se arrimó a la pared y se dejó caer lentamente al suelo. ¿En que momento las cosas habían salido mal? Sí en la mañana estaban tan felices por ese gran día, el día en que Candy oficialmente pasaba a ser parte de la familia, a estar cerca de él. La había visto bromear y sonreír, y ahora estaba a punto de perderla. Estaba desesperado, no sabía que hacer.

"Tengo que hacer algo, tengo que despertarla" se repetía profundamente para sí con los ojos cegados por las lágrimas, aunque sabía que ese asunto no estaba en sus manos. Pero si algo era cierto es que debía estar junto a ella, ahora más que nunca y no se lo permitían, ni mucho menos lo harían con la forma como se había comportado, pero ya pensaría en algo. Intentaría pedirlo de nuevo y si no lo autorizaban entonces se inventaría alguna manera. Eso era seguro.


	6. Chapter 6 La esperanza

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de la serie y el manga Candy Candy no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki (excepto el Doctor McGregor y alguno que otro enfermero o enfermera), como iba diciendo yo solo los uso como fuente de inspiración.

¡Muchísimas gracias por darse un tiempito para leer esta historia y gracias por sus comentarios! Aquí les dejo el sexto capi =)

**Capítulo VI: La esperanza**

-_¿Cómo sigue Doctor?_- preguntó la Sra. Elroy después de entrar a la habitación de Candy apenas iluminada por la luz de la mañana.

-_Aún no responde, pero debemos seguir medicándola con sueros y proporcionándole vitaminas, no podemos darnos por vencidos, no aún_ -. El Doctor era sincero.

-_Dígame la verdad Doctor, ¿hay esperanzas?_- pidió saber la Sra. Elroy

-_La esperanza es lo último que se pierde mi estimada Señora Elroy_ -El Doctor McGregor se acercó hasta la cama con su estetoscopio para evaluar los latidos del corazón de Candy

–_Algo me dice que esta niña está luchando, es fuerte…sé que va a despertar en cualquier momento…_-dijo observando el tranquilo reposar de su paciente –…_sé que lo hará_ -

La Sra. Elroy le sonrió al Doctor McGregor con gratitud. Así comenzó la conversación del día, entre ambos. Habían llegado a un acuerdo hacia pocas horas en la madrugada, esa noche casi nadie había podido dormir. Un acuerdo propuesto por el afamado Tío Abuelo Williams a quien no todos conocían pero que también parecía estar preocupado por Candy.

Le había propuesto al Doctor un buen sueldo incluyendo comida y alojamiento a cambio de volverse el médico de cabecera de Candy mientras pasaba por esos momentos difíciles en que su estado de salud era incierto. Debía quedarse en la casa por si acaso se presentaba algún cuadro de crisis o porqué no decirlo lo que todos esperaban, una mejoría. El médico había accedido de buena gana a la petición, en el fondo la pequeña enferma le recordaba a la más joven de sus nietas y por ello inevitablemente ya le había tomado cariño. Pero la situación de Candy lastimosamente no mostraba signos de variación, al parecer el cuadro de coma se estaba regularizando.

Era el día siguiente al accidente. En la Mansión de Lakewood se presentaba un cuadro de desolación debido a la noticia del agravado estado de salud de Candy y matizado por lo fallido de la fiesta. Invitados y empleados manifestaban su pesar por la situación, sobre todo estos últimos que la conocían, convivían con ella, compartían su humildad, sus ocurrencias y sus travesuras. También sentían profunda pena por el jovencito Brown, quien estaba desesperado, sabían que se amaban y la vida les estaba jugando una mala pasada.

-_Me preocupa mi sobrino Anthony Doctor_-confesó la Sra. Elroy – _Desde ayer no ha comido nada y no quiere salir de su habitación, tampoco quiere hablar con nadie, sólo insiste en estar junto a esta chiquilla_- exclamó con disgusto, en el fondo seguía considerándola como una tremenda causante de problemas.

– _Aunque he intentado explicarle que debe mantenerse alejado por el bien de su salud, todo ha sido en vano, me contradice, no quiere entender_- se quejó. La Sra. Elroy se mostraba a esas alturas fastidiada y cansada, habían sido demasiadas emociones fuertes en muy pocas horas.

El Doctor McGregor se puso a meditar en las palabras que había oído

-_Tal vez no sea una idea perjudicial después de todo permitirle su compañía para con la Señorita Candice, puede que escuchar una voz amiga le ayude a superar esta fase pronto…claro siempre y cuando prometa comportarse_-opinó –_¿ Dice usted que eran muy unidos antes del accidente?_-

La Sra. Elroy suspiró y contestó con un asimiento de cabeza. No lo quería reconocer puesto que ella aspiraba todo lo mejor para su querido Anthony, su nieto favorito, como el que un día llegase a enamorarse de una señorita de buena cuna igual a él. Pero a esas alturas de que le servía seguir negando las cosas cuando todo había llegado hasta ese punto.

– _Sí es verdad_ – confesó.

-_Entonces no se hable más, debemos permitirle pasar para que con su presencia ayude a la recuperación de la niña_-

-_Pero Doctor McGregor_…- iba a empezar a objetar la Tía abuela pero el Doctor que también parecía psicólogo no la dejó terminar

-_Vamos Elroy_ – le dijo con cariño - _acaso ya no recuerdas que nosotros también fuimos jóvenes y que éramos capaces de darlo todo por la persona de nuestros sueños_- El Doctor le guiñó un ojo, y la Señora Elroy se sintió de repente felíz. Sí que tenía gratos recuerdos.

Acordó entonces que lo permitiría. Pero ni bien abrieron la puerta de la habitación para ir a tomar un café a la biblioteca cuando se encontraron de cara con Anthony quien tenía un halo de desafío y determinación en la mirada que a la Tía abuela le recordó tanto a Williams Ardley, no había duda de que los genes familiares eran poderosos. Supo que no se detendría hasta lograr entrar y que la que estaba dando entonces era su oferta más amable.

-_¿Cómo sigue Candy Doctor?_ – preguntó dirigiéndose directamente al médico.

- _La Señorita descansa tranquilamente en estos momentos, aún no ha despertado pero su respiración y latidos son normales, su situación es estable_- le contestó el médico con naturalidad. Veía que jovencito tenía buen temple.

Anthony que mientras lo escuchaba había deslizado la vista a la habitación y miraba fijamente la cama, preguntó

- _¿Puedo entrar?_ –

El Doctor miró a la Señora Elroy como solicitando la aprobación acordada y ésta asintió. El Doctor le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que pasara y Anthony así lo hizo. Pero antes se detuvo a darle un beso en la mejilla a la tía abuela, sorprendiéndola.

-_Gracias-_ le dijo

La Señora Elroy se tocó la mejilla emocionada, era imposible estar enfadada con él. Fue de esta manera como Anthony sin tanto esfuerzo pudo estar otra vez cerca de Candy.

Se acercó lentamente al lecho donde reposaba su bella durmiente, se arrodilló a su lado en la alfombra y le tomó la mano.

-_Candy…_- le habló despacito- _Me escuchas…estoy contigo y no te voy a dejar. Estaré a tu lado todos los días hasta que despiertes. Te quiero Candy_-. El joven besó la mano de la niña y cerró los ojos orando por su pronta mejoría.

* * *

><p>Pasó una semana y Candy seguía sin mostrar indicios de despertar. La tía abuela aceptó al fin de cuentas que Anthony la visitara todos los días durante cuatro horas. El joven hizo méritos comportándose bien tal como había acordado con el Doctor y colaborando con el cuidado de Candy, además de volverse muy atento con la tía abuela, ayudándole a redactar sus cartas, o acompañándola de compras y a sus compromisos. Todo por conseguir de premio unas horas más cerca de la niña.<p>

La tía abuela se lo concedió. No podía negarle nada porque se sentía orgullosa de él y presumía con ello ante la sociedad. Sabía que en un futuro sería un hombre atento y responsable y también uno de los partidos más codiciados, lo veía reflejado en los rostros de las jovencitas que se deslumbraban al verlo, lo que no sabía es que su corazón ya lo tenía más que asegurado una dueña, porque lo que ella consideraba en esos momentos como una ilusión efímera propia de la adolescencia, era en realidad un romance eterno, pero ya el tiempo se encargaría de demostrárselo.

Por su parte Anthony cambió sus actividades habituales de adolescente para pasar sus tardes en el cuarto de Candy, leyéndole historias y poemas, contándole anécdotas, le hablaba pues estaba seguro que le podía escuchar. Les ayudaba a las enfermeras a cambiar las sábanas y los sueros. Ya no iba a jardín a jugar con sus primos o a cultivar sus rosas. Se volvió taciturno, parecía solo vivir por el hecho de que respiraba.

A veces cuando empezaba a oscurecer se quedaba en el sillón de la habitación sólo mirándola, como esperando a que se levantara, como queriendo reclamarle el por qué de la acción que la había perjudicado y parecía perderse en sus pensamientos, quizá intentando encontrar una extraordinaria manera de despertarla. Cuando ya se hacía demasiado tarde se acercaba a lecho, le daba un beso en la frente como despedida para retirarse luego a sus aposentos en compañía de su soledad.

* * *

><p>Ya había pasado una semana y tres días y Candy no despertaba. Anthony se prometió llevarle rosas cada día aunque fueran cultivadas en un invernadero puesto que era otoño. Esa tarde se sentó en el sillón de siempre a continuar con la novela que había comenzado a leerle, le contó después algunas anécdotas graciosas de su infancia que hizo reír a la enfermera y a Dorothy quien estaba presente ayudando.<p>

Había alegría en el lugar después de todo, pensó Anthony mirando a su bella dormilona, debía ser por la luz interior que ella irradiaba aunque esos momentos no podía hablar. Se dijo que no iba a desmayar, tenía que despertar a su princesa de su letargo. Tenía planeado llevarla a conocer muchos lugares y vivirían muchas aventuras. Pensando en esas cosas y acompañado del cansancio de no dormir bien durante tantas noches se quedó sumamente dormido.

Dorothy se encontraba en esos momentos preparando té con el mayor cuidado de no hacer ruido para no incomodar, y fue la primera que con asombro vio un pequeño movimiento de la mano de Candy al voltearse para llevar una tasa a la mesita de noche. Ésta se resbaló de sus manos y cayó sobre la alfombra. Con cuidado se acercó a la cama para verificar si sus sentidos no la estaban traicionando y entonces maravillada la vio estremecerse y como sus párpados cerrados comenzaban a temblar al ir despertando poco a poco de su largo sueño.

-_¿Candy?_- le llamó impresionada con la emoción a flor de piel, una nueva esperanza renacía en esos momentos, estaba regresando la alegría a toda la casa.

Una lágrima resbaló silenciosa por la pálida mejilla de Candy, mientras sus labios lentamente se empezaban a mover.

-_An…Anthony_- empezó a murmurar. Dorothy en ese momento reaccionó y corrió a traer a la enfermera quien había ido al baño. En la inconsciencia Candy parecía estar sufriendo.

-_Anthony…_- volvió a susurrar Candy con más claridad y esta vez el joven se despertó al oír su nombre. Justo en ese momento en la enfermera volvía apresurada con Dorothy. Anthony se sobresaltó por un instante pensando que había ocurrido lo peor pero su corazón dio un brinco cuando vio hacia la cama y supo lo que estaba sucediendo. Su Candy estaba reaccionando.

Le tomó unos segundos convencerse de que era real, entonces se levantó y sin importarle nada, se abalanzó hacia la cama, ansiando abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, pero su contuvo en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la enfermera le dio una mirada de advertencia, era mejor dejarla despertar poco a poco para no perjudicar su salud. No podía arriesgarse.

Candy gemía y lo llamaba. Anthony tuvo que obligarse a permanecer controlado, en esos momentos lo único que podía hacer era sostener fuerte su mano y rogar que volviera en sí pronto. Dorothy lo miró con ternura

-_Todo va a salir bien ya verá_ – le dijo en tono maternal. La respiración agitada de Anthony le delataba los nervios. Ya sabía que a esas alturas todos en Lakewood y posiblemente en la distinguida sociedad de Chicago ya conocían o empezaban a darse cuenta de que estaba perdido por la Srta. Candice White Andrew y estaba muy orgulloso de ello.

La enfermera se apresuró a atenderla, mientras Anthony pensaba en que no podía despertarla con un beso en los labios como dentro de él hubiera querido, sólo podía esperar a que pasara el momento de su delirio. Así que tomó su mano y depósito en el dorso un tierno beso, no la soltaría por nada del mundo.


	7. Chapter 7 El despertar

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de la serie y el manga Candy Candy no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki , como iba diciendo yo solo los uso como fuente de inspiración.

Muchísimas gracias a todos por darse un tiempito para leer esta historia y acompañarme en este hermoso viaje jejeje =)

**Capítulo VII: El Despertar**

Empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos, la luz del atardecer que entraba por la ventana le impedía ver todo con claridad al igual que la vez cuando se había desmayado. Candy logró salir de su delirio, un delirio provocado por un mundo de niebla, de sueños extraños.

Durante el tiempo que había permanecido sumida en su letargo había soñado tantas cosas… y en su mayoría relacionadas con una sola persona, con Anthony. Muchas veces en ellos estaban los dos solos en increíbles lugares, en mágicos y misteriosos parajes, en otras épocas. En algunos ambos se enfrentaban por fin a la sociedad y sus perjuicios o les tocaba vivir situaciones difíciles como pareja, pero siempre estaban juntos. Pero el último sueño que tuvo sin dudas fue el más inolvidable debido a la carga emocional que aún inconscientemente le provocó. Más que un sueño había sido una pesadilla. En el Anthony moría ante sus ojos después de caer de un caballo, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada ni tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. Candy sintió dentro de su pecho el dolor más fuerte de su vida. Todo había sido tan real que la dejó sin aliento. Él no podía morir, no debía.

A medida que iba reaccionando, se dio cuenta de que todo había sido producto de su imaginación, pero se sentía perdida, quería verlo. Su corazón lo llamaba.

_-Anthony-_ Fue lo primero que logró decir con lucidez _- ¿Dónde está?_

Había personas en la habitación podía sentir sus presencias, pero no fue hasta que sus ojos aún sensibles lograron acostumbrarse a la claridad, que descubrió quienes eran, y pudo ver sus caras que demostraban felicidad.

_-¿Qué pasó?, ¿Cómo llegué aquí?-_ preguntó Candy reconociendo el lugar y el techo de la habitación.

-_Esa es una larga historia Señorita_- alguien contestó, acercándose a ella a contraluz. Candy reconoció esa voz ronquita que tanto adoraba, lo vio emerger de un halo de luz como si fuera un ángel para deslumbraba con sus enormes ojos azules posándose sobre ella.

_-¡Anthony estás bien!-_exclamó con alivio, aún con la voz muy débil, mientras lágrimas de alivio resbalaban por sus mejillas

_-Estoy bien amor mío, estoy aquí contigo_- respondió él, inclinándose y acariciándole el rostro, limpiándole esas lagrimas. Candy tocó su brazo y cerró sus ojos, podía sentirlo, era real. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza pero esta de vez de alegría. Le había llamado "Amor", su príncipe le había llamada "Amor", y estaba bien, muy cerquita de ella.

_-¡Gracias a Dios!_- exclamó y olvidándose de todo y de todos le echó los brazos al cuello, él le respondió el abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

Se quedaron así un rato sintiéndose el uno al otro hasta que sus almas se calmaron al reconocerse juntas una vez más. Dorothy y las dos enfermeras que estaban en la habitación, conmovidas decidieron salir un rato disimuladamente para dejarles un momento de privacidad.

Lágrimas silenciosas seguían cayendo resbalando de los ojos de Candy sin que las pudiera detener. Se separaron lentamente y Anthony reparó en ello interrogándole con una mirada de preocupación.

-_Soñé que te habías caído del caballo, que habías muerto_- sollozó la niña. Anthony le tomó el rostro empapado entre las manos

-_No me iré Candy, no te dejaré jamás_-le dijo y la volvió a estrechar con ternura besándole la frente. Candy nunca se había sentido segura en los brazos de alguien.

_-¿En que estabas pensando?_- le reclamó él suavemente acordándose de su acción, pero sin soltarla _– Acaso no te acordaste de las personas que te queremos antes de realizar esa alocada hazaña-_

_-Yo me asusté_ – respondió ella, separándose para encararlo – _Vi la trampa y que podía pasarte algo…y no medí las consecuencias, tenía que hacerlo…lo volvería a hacer_- declaró entre sollozos. Él la sostuvo por los brazos, impresionado.

_-¿Candy que dices? ¿Qué estás diciendo fue un acto muy peligroso, estuviste en coma una semana, pensé que ibas a morir…_- la voz de Anthony desfalleció al terminar la frase – _pensé que iba a perderte, y no lo hubiera soportado…tarde o temprano te hubiera seguido…_- confesó. Escucharlo despertó una inmensa ternura en su Candy que la hizo llorar una vez más.

-_Anthony…_-

-_Te adoro Candy con toda mi alma_- Anthony se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, que a pesar de lo débil que estaba la hizo sonrojar. Estaban tan embebidos en la magia de su cercanía que no advirtieron el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

-_¡Pero que sucede aquí!_- dijo la tía Abuela entrando en ese momento y presenciando la especial escena. Los dos jóvenes se sobresaltaron y se separaron rápidamente. Anthony se levantó enseguida, pero por respeto no supo que contestar, solo atinó a bajar la cabeza aceptando su culpabilidad y esperando el regaño por faltar a la moral en el cuarto de una señorita.

-_Sí, ¿qué pasa?_- interrumpieron dos voces al unísono cruzando la puerta, eran Archie y Stear que entraban a ver el estado de sus dos primos, seguidos en tropel por Neal, Eliza y Dorothy.

_-¡No me empujes!_- Se quejó Eliza ante la emoción de su hermano. Todos se habían enterado ya del despertar de Candy. La tía abuela observó el rostro de felicidad de Anthony al ver a sus primos y la alegría de estos al ver bien a Candy, y no pudo comenzar con el discurso que planeaba darles. La pequeña Candy White, la chica huérfana que William Ardley había adoptado, parecía con su despertar haber vuelto a la vida a la mansión de Lakewood, y con su sonrisa, sus pecas de muñeca, sus ojos brillantes y mejillas sonrosadas devolverle el alma a su joven sobrino nieto.

Se acercó al pequeño mosquitero donde yacía la niña, calmando la algarabía de los presentes e infundiendo respeto para ser escuchada.

-_Me alegra mucho saber que estás bien Candy y espero que te sigas mejorando._ – Dijo con sinceridad, hizo una pausa y tomó aliento – _Gracias _–

Candy la miró sin comprender

-_Tú sabes por qué, Anthony me contó todo_-

_-¿Sí?_- Candy preguntó un tanto avergonzada

-_Y estoy orgullosa de ti…_- continuó la tia abuela dejando asombrados a todos, no acostumbraba a decir palabras tan amables y mucho menos a Candy.-_Has demostrado tener coraje, valentía y amor, algo digno de una Ardley. Espero que te sigas mejorando niña -_

-_Gracias tía abuela_-

La mujer medio se sonrió por la forma en que la había llamado, le había salido muy natural y en el fondo le había encantado. Hizo un movimiento de cabeza de aceptación por el agradecimiento y sin decir más se dispuso a salir. Claro no sin antes darle una mirada de advertencia a Anthony. Más tarde tendría tiempo de pronunciarle su sermón. A esas alturas ya no desconfiaba de Candy quien había demostrado amar realmente a su nieto, sino del mismo Anthony quien demostraba tenerle una tal adoración, capaz de llevarlo a cometer locuras.

"_Hormonas"_ pensó la Sra. Elroy para sí, ella también las había vivido con intensidad en la adolescencia, y que recuerdos le habían dejado. "_Tal vez no sea mala idea dejar que se cuiden el uno al otro"_. Imaginando esto salió de la habitación.

_-¡Candy, gracias al cielo!_- exclamó Stear emocionado acercándose a la cama, seguido de Archie

_- ¡Cuánta alegría me da verte bien Candy, no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos!-._

Eliza por su parte tenía un sentimiento confuso entre alegría y coraje, que la desconcertaba. ¿Podría se posible que en el fondo, muy en el fondo sintiera un poco de aprecio por Candy? Se negaba a creerlo. Una rubia insípida con un montón de pecas, que siempre había sido amable con ella a pesar de todos los desplantes y malos momentos que la hacía pasar. Que con su dulzura y sus gracias se había robado el corazón y la atención de todos, y ahora hasta de la tía abuela.

- _¡Ay por Dios!-_exclamó con despreció, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Neal la observó salir, pero en vez de seguirla como buen hermano hubiera echo, decidió quedarse para festejar con Candy el inicio de su recuperación.

-¿_Estás bien gatita? ¿Sí puedes mover todo, sientes todo_? – le oyó preguntar a Archie

-_Sí estoy bien, siento todo_- respondió Candy, brindándole una tímida sonrisa a Anthony quien estaba sentado a su lado en la cama abrazándola.

Neal se alegró inmensamente de verla feliz, aunque estuviera en los brazos de otro.

-_El Doctor McGregor está laborando en el Hospital del Centro hoy, pero ya fueron a verlo, pronto estará aquí..._- comentó Stear, justo a tiempo de ver asombrado como Neal se acercaba a conversar con ellos de buena manera. Los tres jóvenes querían hacerle saber que no era bienvenido pero el corazón de Candy era demasiado grande y cualquier rencor en esos momentos ya lo había dejado de lado.

_-¡Candy!-_

_-Ven Neal, acércate_- le respondió ella amablemente y el joven aliviado obedeció.

* * *

><p>Candy conversó un buen rato con sus primos y Dorothy, se enteró de la impresión que se habían llevado la tía abuela y los invitados en el día de la fiesta y de la inmensa tristeza de sus amigos, los trabajadores de la casa, los mismos que al enterarse de su despertar, estaban organizando ya una fiesta en su honor. Le contaron también que el tío abuelo había prometido llenarla de regalos en cuanto despertase y que gracias a su accidente la tía abuela parecía haber encontrado un romántico pretendiente, el Doctor Mcgregor, con quien se entendía muy bien. También se enteró de la convalecencia de su caballo, que había sido operado de la pata lastimada por el veterinario del pueblo y ahora estaba al cuidado del jardinero en el establo.<p>

Este último junto con Anthony esa misma tarde habían recogido algunas de las rosas más bonitas y fuertes del invernadero, para colocarlas en un hermoso ramo y regalárselas. El cual ahora descansaba sobre la cómoda, cerca de su ventana.

Por primera vez era el centro de atención en toda la mansión y estaba rodeada de mimos, sobre todo de sus primos, hasta le habían regalado una pequeña liebre con un sombrero que más parecía una ardilla y caminaba a cuerda, que terminó por averiarse delante de todos. Un super invento de Stear claro. Y Klin, su pequeño mapache no cabía de la alegría de saberla bien, brincaba y revoloteaba por todo el lugar haciendo monerías, Candy pensaba que era una pena que el Doctor no se lo dejara coger por lo pronto.

El Doctor McGregor llegó por la tarde para atenderla, sus diligencias en el Hospital de la ciudad le habían tomado tiempo. Como diagnóstico le recomendó reposo y empezar a ingerir alimentos sólidos y sanos porque visiblemente había bajado de peso después de tantos sueros.

-_Nosotros la cuidaremos-_ dijo Stear con los codos sobre la cama

-_Eso espero, esta jovencita por lo pronto necesita muchas atenciones y cariños_- dijo el Doctor

_-Y no le faltarán_ – Anthony contestó sin dejar de observarla. Candy bajó la mirada.

_-¡Bien chicos, a dejar dormir a Candy, vamos!_ – Dorothy animó batiendo las palmas para dispersarlos del lugar.

-_¡No me quiero ir_!- se quejó Stear levantándose, seguido por su hermano

-_La princesa debe dormir_- dijo Archie y se inclinó sobre la cama para darle un beso en la mejilla de despedida.

-_Nos vamos pero volveremos_- confesó Stear desde el umbral de la puerta imitando una vocecita bien chillona para su ardilla averiada. Candy no podía dejar de reír eran muy graciosos los tres juntos. Sus paladines.

Anthony que estaba al lado de ella y no había soltado su mano en los últimos quince minutos desde que le dieran el diagnóstico, fue el último en levantarse.

-_¡Vamos Romeo date prisa!_ – lo bromearon sus primos. Candy y Anthony despegaron sus manos muy lentamente sin querer separarse el uno del otro.

-_Volveré… más pronto de lo que crees_- le dijo Anthony en un susurro con una de esas miradas que podía desnudarle el alma, y le besó la mano.

Stear le lanzó un teatral beso de cariño antes de marcharse.

-_Hasta luego gatita_- le dijo Archie.

El corazón de Candy latía a mil por hora en cuanto se cerró la puerta de la habitación. Aunque todos habían mencionado lo mismo, la promesa de Anthony y la forma como la había dicho era lo que la había echo emocionar.


	8. Chapter 8 Mil estrellas que den luz

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de la serie y el manga Candy Candy no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, y a mi solo me sirvieron de inspiración.

Antes que nada quisiera dar las gracias por su gran apoyo a Lore de Brower, RVM85, Luna Andry, Rianne Black, Sandra 93, Noemi Cullen, Alejandra, y para las personas anónimas que aunque no comentaron igual leyeron jejeje, hicieron que este fic fuera especial. ¡ThAnKs!

Con ustedes dejo el último capítulo.

Advertencia: Tiene una escena para adolescentes un poquito subidita de tono jajaja, espero no ofender a nadie. ¡Abrazos! =)

**Capítulo VIII: Mil estrellas que den luz**

Las horas se le habían pasado muy lentas y por fin había anochecido. Candy aún se sentía muy débil, pero gracias a los medicamentos, alimentos sanos y las terapias de rehabilitación que habían tenido lugar por la tarde para probar que todos sus músculos reaccionaban con normalidad estaba mucho mejor. Además ya no le dolía la cabeza.

Reposaba tranquilamente en un ambiente como de ensueño, adornado por un montón de ramos de flores diversas que las amistades de la familia le habían enviado felicitándola por su recuperación. Más a pesar que el ambiente inusual la maravillada, no perdía mucho tiempo reparando en ello pues su cabeza estaba llena de otras inquietudes.

Había conversado con Dorothy después de los ejercicios y de que le ayudara a darse un baño sobre lo extraño que era para ella no poder valerse por sí misma y necesitar de tantos cuidados.

Ella le había contestado que todas las personas necesitan ser cuidadas alguna vez, y que ella era una niña muy linda que merecía muchos mimos.

-_Que dices Dorothy, linda yo jajaja_- Candy se había reído con ganas

-_Sí, por dentro y por fuera_- Había afirmado Dorothy- Porque un alma hermosa se refleja en la cara, y tú eres una persona muy bonita Candy-

-_Gracias Dorothy_-

-_Es la pura verdad, eso lo notamos todos, o si no preguntémosle al joven Anthony, parece que al fin no puede esconder más sus sentimientos_-comentó Dorothy con picardía –_Estoy segura que muy pronto se te declarará-_

Candy se había ruborizado hasta la médula, la verdad era que desde que había despertado, ese sueño parecía haberse vuelto realidad y su amado Anthony ya casi no disimulaba para nada sus sentimientos. Eso la llenaba de felicidad y a la vez de ansiedad. Recordaba las tiernas palabras que le había dicho al despertar y como de la emoción la había besado, muy cerquita de la boca. Aquel recuerdo la invadía de calidez y le hacía revolotear un centenar de mariposas en el estómago.

No eran más de las nueve de la noche pero Candy estaba en cama, el estar convaleciente le demandaba dormir temprano. Habían dejado la ventana entreabierta para que entrara un poco de aire en caso de que algún asomo de fiebre se presentara.

Estaba adormilada, después de haber pensado tanto en las palabras que había dicho Dorothy e imaginado mil y un días de felicidad venideros junto a su príncipe, cuando un trémulo rasguño en la ventana la hizo espabilarse.

Algo rasgaba la madera y estaba entrando.

Pensó al principio que se trataba de Klin pero este era una mascota educada y una vez que salía de la casa a dormir no volvía del jardín hasta el día siguiente.

Candy se asustó, se le vinieron a la mente entonces las historias que había escuchado durante su primer baile en la mansión. Sobre el fantasma que habitaba la Torre sur y que todas las noches al dar las diez salía a rondar. Incorporándose como pudo, se cubrió con las sábanas hasta la mitad de la cara, ¿sería posible que un fantasma reptara por las paredes para ingresar en una casa?

-_¿Quién…quién está allí...?_- se armó de valor para preguntar con voz temblorosa. Y asombrada vio como una sombra con dificultad cruzaba el ventanal y entraba en la habitación a oscuras enredándose con las cortinas. Candy sintió que se congelaba en el mismo lugar y que en cualquier momento le iba a dar un ataque al corazón.

Sin saber de donde sacó fuerzas se levantó con dirección a la puerta dispuesta a pegar la escapada antes de que esa cosa se le viniera encima, pero entonces escuchó su voz:

-_¡Candy espera, todo está bien, soy yo!, no te preocupes_-

-_¿Anthony?_- preguntó Candy extrañada y sorprendida.

Era Anthony, su príncipe, arriesgándose a esas horas para estar con ella. No podía creerlo.

Las palabras entre los dos faltaban. Ninguno se atrevía a dar un paso. Anthony la miraba con devoción, la luz de la luna que ingresaba por la ventana le hacía dar un aspecto de un ser etéreo, de un ángel. Candy recordó la angustia y el dolor de sentir que lo había perdido, y el verlo allí parado a unos cuantos metros de ella le trajo una ola de calor y alivio que le invadió el alma. Se le escapó un suspiro, quiso dar un paso hacia él, pero trastabilló olvidándose de lo débil que aún estaba. Anthony estuvo en un segundo junto a ella sosteniéndola.

-_¿Estás bien? Qué haces, debes volver a la cama_-

Ella casi no sabía que decir, el tenerlo tan cerca bloqueaba sus neuronas, sentía que no podía funcionar bien.

-_¿Anthony que estás haciendo tú aquí, sucedió algo malo?_- preguntó con inocencia, a Anthony le dio ternura, podía verse reflejado en sus ojos gracias a la luz de la luna. Negó con la cabeza a su pregunta y sin decir nada más la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-_Anthony…_-

-_Te he extrañado tanto Candy, tenía tanto miedo de perderte, de no poder conversar más contigo, de no volver a verte a los ojos, ni contagiarme con tu alegría, de no poder volver a sentirte…_- le dijo en un susurro.

Candy escuchó con delicia cada palabra.

-_Todo está bien, estoy aquí… contigo-_ respondió sobándole el cabello en repuesta a su abrazo que se volvía cada vez más fuerte. Cuando Candy miró en sus ojos se dio cuenta con asombro de que Anthony estaba llorando. El corazón se le hizo pequeñito y se le quebró también.

-_Anthony…_- sollozó secándole las lágrimas, mientras él hacía lo mismo con las suyas.

Bajando la cabeza, Anthony tomó la pequeña mano de la niña que descansaba sobre su mejilla y se la besó. Cerró los ojos como queriendo disfrutar ese momento.

-_Ven Candy, tienes que descansar-_

Ya repuesto la direccionó hacia la cama ayudándole a recostarse y cobijarse.

-_Pero ya estoy mejor, estar contigo me hace bien_- Comentó Candy con dulzura sin medir las palabras que salían del fondo de su corazón. - _¡Oops…!_ – exclamó sonrojándose al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Anthony no podía ser más felíz. Recordó el lugar en el que estaban y lo arriesgado que era que los encuentren allí por lo que se dirigió a ponerle seguro a la puerta, mientras Candy se moría de vergüenza por haber sido tan obvia.

-_Está mejor así-_ dijo Anthony acercándose de nuevo a la cama -_No puedo arriesgarme a que me encuentren aquí o me enviarán a un internado en Suiza y no soportaría que me separasen otra vez de ti…-_

A Candy le agradó escuchar eso pero bajó la mirada, lo que había empezado como una broma terminó por tomar seriedad.

-_No te avergüences Candy, a mi también me hace mucho bien estar contigo-_ agregó Anthony tomando con ternura un mechón de sus cabellos rubios entre sus manos.

-_Me va a quedar una cicatriz_ – se quejó ella nerviosa variando el tema, se tocó con cuidado el costado izquierdo de la frente donde aún tenía puesto el vendaje que parte de su flequillo cubría.

-_No será muy grande_- dijo Anthony evitando que se siguiera tocando – _Será como una pequeña marca de guerrera, como un recuerdo de tus grandes hazañas_-.

Candy sonrió por el comentario y volvió a bajar la mirada.

-_¿Será que aún me querrás así sea menos hermosa y no pueda moverme con agilidad por un tiempo?_- preguntó con timidez sin levantar el rostro. Anthony la miró con desconcierto

-_Nunca más digas eso Candy_- pronunció serio – _Yo te querría así fueras calva y con un parche en el ojo-_

Candy levantó el rostro riendo por lo que había oído y los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

-_Nunca más quiero volverte a oír decir algo así-_ reclamó Anthony con suavidad embebiéndose en su verde mirada. Mientras encontraba su mano con la de ella sobre la sábana.

– _Nunca más soltaré tu mano, no me importa quién se interponga o intente separarnos, voy a estar a tu lado siempre… o hasta que tú lo quieras_- declaró.

Candy le estudiaba el rostro, él estaba respetando su espacio y las decisiones que ella pudiera tomar en el futuro, era como un ángel, bello, de corazón puro, valiente y decidido, su gran amor. En ese momento a pesar de ser sólo una jovencita, Candy sintió que sería capaz de morir o matar por él.

En algún momento el amor que sentía la había hecho más fuerte y su repentino accidente le había abierto los ojos del alma. Quería vivir. Porque la existencia es corta. Ya no se pondría a dudar de lo que quería hacer, amargaría o andaría por allí con temor. Simplemente viviría tranquila, guiada por sus convicciones y lo que le dictara su corazón.

-_…Y yo te quiero a mi lado…todos los días de mi vida, Anthony mío_- confesó con valor. Acción que los hizo fundirse en un profundo abrazo. -_También lucharé contra lo que sea, prometo que lucharé_- añadió Candy con los ojos cerrados, aspirando su olor, no quería dejar de sentirlo, quería perderse entre sus brazos.

Aún no entendía en que momento había cambiado todo, como hacía unos días eran tan tímidos y ahora estaban tan íntimos. Se separaron lentamente, lo suficiente para juntar sus cabezas, ambos habían comenzado a llorar, pero esta vez de felicidad. Era raro. Candy sonrió entre lágrimas y él le siguió, sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello.

-_Este sentimiento es extraño, estamos llorando y riendo a la vez-_observó ella. Anthony sonrió, adoraba sus comentarios graciosos.

-_Creo que se llama Amor…_- comentó. Había llegado el momento de confesarlo-_…y es… exactamente lo que siento por ti…Te amo Candy_- Anthony buscó no sin temor una respuesta en los ojos de ella.

Para Candy sus palabras fueron como un bálsamo cayendo profundo dentro de si, aliviándole el corazón y el cuerpo. Por fin lo había soltado, era como estar en un sueño. Lo que tantas veces había anhelado escuchar, ahora que lo había visto salir de sus labios parecía irreal. Debía dar una respuesta.

-_Yo también Anthony, con toda mi alma_ – fue su contestación

El corazón del joven hervía de felicidad ante su amor correspondido por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó sobre ella y le llenó el rostro de besitos. Candy no podía dejar de sonreír, se sentía en la gloria. Esos momentos eran mágicos, no existía nada más que no fueran los dos y lo que había en el mundo de afuera no importaba.

-_Candy_- dijo Anthony sosteniéndole el rostro entre sus manos

-_Hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace tiempo pero no he tenido el suficiente valor. Te lo iba a decir el día de la cacería o cuando fuéramos a la colina de Pony…mejor dicho preguntarte…_- El joven mostraba cierta timidez y temor -_…¿ Quieres ser mi novia Candy? Por favor di que sí –_

Candy escuchó esa petición y ese ruego con los ojos cerrados embelesada. Se sentía en esos momentos la chica más afortunada del planeta Tierra. Lentamente abrió los ojos para encarar al autor de sus historias, y con una gran sonrisa le contestó:

-_¡Siiiiiií! ¡Sí quiero!_- olvidándose de todo, de todos los tabúes y los modales de señorita le echó los brazos al cuello aceptándose por lo que era, una jovencita completamente enamorada. Anthony la recibió con los brazos abiertos, mientras reía de la dicha.

-_Te voy a hacer la chica más felíz, no te arrepentirás te lo prometo_- besó con fuerza la coronilla de Candy –_De aquí en adelante no pararé hasta lograr que un día te conviertas en mi esposa-_

-_Anthony, pero de eso pueden pasar muchos años-_

-_Sí, años en los que tú y yo seremos muy felices amor-_

Anthony no podía quitar la vista de la sonrisa de Candy y de sus rojos labios inocentes. Tenía que probarlos, eran el premio a su gran amor. Así fue acercándose lentamente, ella se inclinó un poco hacia atrás con temor comprendiendo sus intenciones, estaba nerviosa, con el corazón latiéndole a rabiar, sería su primer beso.

Anthony se detuvo inseguro de avanzar, pero entonces ella tomó valor y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa como señal de que estaba lista. El entonces continuó, y Candy esta vez no se retiró, permaneció estática, con los ojos apretados fuertemente, hasta que sintió la calidez de sus labios sobre los suyos como si fueran una caricia, y lentamente se dejó llevar. Ambos no se movieron solo se sintieron, fue su primer beso de amor.

Candy no supo a ciencia cierta cuanto duró, pudieron ser segundos, minutos o años. Últimamente sí que tenía una habilidad grandiosa para perderse en el tiempo. Sentir la suavidad del beso de Anthony fue simplemente mágico. Anthony a su vez también estaba perdido en un universo donde no existía el tiempo ni el espacio.

Se separaron lentamente y se quedaron mirando a los ojos, acariciándose los rostros, reconociéndose. Por instinto sus narices se juntaron, sus alientos se confundieron y una vez más se perdieron cada uno en los labios del otro. Esta vez de forma más exigente, apasionada. Era como comer por fin de una fruta prohibida que ambos habían ansiado probar hacía mucho tiempo.

Anthony recostó con cuidado a Candy en la cama, sin dejar de abrazarla ni besarla, estaba loco por ella y había estado a punto de perderla, pero la vida le había dado otra oportunidad para amarla y la aprovecharía cada instante. Sentía en esos momentos que le era muy difícil controlarse para no asustarla con su pasión desenfrenada, pero quería hacerle saber cuanto la amaba. Ahora era suya, su Candy. Su único y verdadero amor.

En un instante se olvidaron de si mismos, eran solo dos adolescentes enamorados a media oscuridad en un cuarto a solas, demostrándose por primera vez todo el amor que se tenían con caricias, como es debido para los que se aman.

Anthony cubría de besos el rostro y el cuello de su amada. No era un experto pero la pasión lo transformaba en un amante, acariciaba los delicados brazos de Candy hasta llegar a sus hombros y de allí a su bello rostro, el cual estaba sonrosado por la excitación.

-_Te amo Candy_- Le recordó antes de inclinarse sobre ella y besarla de nuevo.

Candy a su vez aprovechó para deslizar sus manos sobre el pecho del chico que era recio y fuerte, tal como lo había imaginado. Pudo sentirlo bajo su camisa, disfrutó de sus pectorales, de sus fuertes brazos que la sostenían vigorosamente. Como adoraba a ese chico.

Anthony se colocó suavemente encima, no quería lastimarla de ninguna forma y ella abrió las piernas sin proponérselo para él se acomodara mejor. Sin percatarse que aquella posición sólo los encendería más debido al roce de sus cuerpos.

Candy entregada completamente a las caricias, sentía el delicioso peso del cuerpo de Anthony sobre el suyo. No sabía mucho de educación sexual, sólo lo que había aprendido en el Hogar de Pony que no pasaba de la diferencia de genitales entre el hombre y la mujer y los cambios corporales. También sabía que había un acto de amor por medio del cual se procreaban los bebés, pero nadie le había descrito bien el procedimiento o mucho menos lo bien que se sentía estar así.

Anthony por su parte había aprendido Educación sexual con sus tutores, y lo que no le explicaron lo había comprendido leyendo las revistas para adultos que compraba Archie a escondidas cuando iban al centro de la ciudad y que después camuflaba en los cajones de Stear para evitar sospechas de él. Y claro había que oír los reclamos de Stear luego.

Ambos jovencitos seguían entregados a la pasión sin medir las consecuencias de hacia donde podían llegar.

Anthony recordaba la escena desgarradora que había visto la tarde de la cacería cuando el Doctor y los enfermeros le habían abierto las ropas de Candy dejándola en prendas interiores para poder atenderla. Recordó su cuerpo púbero de niña transformándose en mujer. Sus senos aún pequeños pero firmes le recordaban a los botones de las rosas cuando están a punto de abrir. Quería tocarlos, quería acariciarla. Candy era como una flor, dulce y delicada, como la misma rosa a la que por ella había dado nombre.

Los jóvenes exploraban sus bocas, sus lenguas se habían enfrascado en una poderosa batalla.

-_Estás bien_- le preguntó Anthony frenando para tomar aire y verificando el bienestar de Candy, ella asintió con una tímida sonrisa, también estaba agitada. Los corazones de ambos latían con rapidez y estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que podían sentirlo. Anthony dibujó el perfil de Candy con su índice, pasando por su naríz respingada, sus pecas y su boca. Candy con curiosidad puso su mano sobre el corazón del joven, y sentir su latir apasionado la maravilló.

-_Está igual que el mío_- confesó en un susurro

-_Ves lo que provocas_- le dijo Anthony riendo mientras se le abalanzaba encima para besar su cuello, Candy dio pequeñas carcajadas de alegría, dieron vueltas por la cama hasta quedar ella encima de él.

-_Shhh nos van a oír_- recordó él. Candy se llevó una mano a los labios en señal de silencio con una sonrisa traviesa, provocando que Anthony hiciera el además de mordisquear su mano. Candy dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa en respuesta, y él tuvo que ponerle una mano en la boca. Se quedaron ambos estáticos un momento para escuchar si alguien se movía por el pasillo o amenazaba abrir la puerta, pero no oyeron nada. Tenían suerte que Dorothy que estaba en el cuarto contiguo y era la encargada de cuidar de Candy, durmiera como lirón.

La adrenalina los hizo poner a los dos serios, olvidándose de jugueteos. Candy volvió a depositar toda su atención en los hermosos labios del joven y este sin poder controlarse no tardó en volver a apropiarse de los suyos.

Entre besos asió su cintura, dándole la vuelta una vez más hasta dejarla debajo de él. Con determinación tocó su vientre plano, mientras Candy temblaba. Sus manos exploradoras siguieron subiendo por su torso, bordeando sus senos sin atreverse a tocarlos. Las emociones eran intensas, la excitación estaba a flor de piel. Se abrazaban queriendo fundirse el uno en el otro, volverse uno.

Candy pasó los brazos debajo de los de él, aferrándose a su espalda, mientras él cubría de besos desenfrenados su quijada y su cuello. Quería ser parte de él, no separarse nunca más, perderse en su aroma.

En ese momento sus cuerpos quedaron en pleno contacto el uno con el otro. Ambos con locura sintieron el roce de sus pechos, pero esto no se comparó con el de la fricción de sus sexos debajo de la ropa. Unos cuantos roces y Candy sintió como si miles de mariposas viajaran en su bajo vientre provocando una onda expansiva de placer que la hizo arquearse y soltar un gemido, ante Anthony que la miraba extasiado.

Se sintió mareada de repente, tuvo que cerrar los ojos porque todo se volvió negro con hormiguitas y la voz de Anthony llamándola parecía lejana. Por un momento sintió que perdía la conciencia, llevándola en un viaje al infinito con la sensación más placentera, fuerte y extraña de su vida. Luego de ello se quedó quieta mientras esperaba que le volviera el alma al cuerpo y su corazón a la normalidad.

Anthony que maravillado había observado como la chica que amaba tenía su primer orgasmo, provocado nada menos y nada más que por él mismo, la llamó para hacerla reaccionar de nuevo y que volviera a sus brazos. Pero cuando Candy abrió los ojos pareció darse cuenta de súbito de lo que había estado a punto de pasar.

-_Anthony no debemos hacer esto, no es correcto_- dijo volteándose de lado, dándole la espalda. No podía negarlo, se sentía en esos momentos culpable y sucia, deliciosamente sucia.

-_Yo… ya soy una señorita y podría quedar embarazada_- le confesó avergonzada, evitando mirarlo a la cara para que no notara el intenso rubor de su rostro que era más que obvio. Candy no entendía que había sido esa intensa ola de placer que había experimentado al final, no sabía el nombre de ese sentimiento, sólo que Anthony producía cosas mágicas en ella.

Él se acercó lentamente y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla – _Te amo Candy. No te forzaré a nada, esperaré todo lo que tú quieras…_-Más no pudo terminar su frase porque un agudo dolor que había estado reteniendo se le coló por entre las piernas, haciendo que un gemido de dolor lo delatara.

-_¡Rayos!_- maldijo alejándose de la chica y teniendo que ocultar el rostro en la almohada.

-_¡Qué te pasa Anthony!_- Candy exclamó con preocupación, volteándose a mirarlo.

-_Estoy bien, no te preocupes_- contestó él, cerrando los ojos fuertemente y respirando profundo a la espera de que pasara.

Candy se dio cuenta entonces de que el joven tenía sus manos cubriéndose sus partes íntimas y se sorprendió

-_Acaso…¿te duele allí?_- su cara era un gran signo de interrogación. –_Oh mi Dios lo siento_- se disculpó.

-_No te preocupes Candy, ya pasará. Eres tan hermosa que me causas dolor_– bromeó él para tranquilizarla, agitado pero aún así con una de esas sonrisas que eran capaces de derretir hasta un iceberg.

Candy pensó otra vez en lo mucho que adoraba a ese chico, se inclinó hacia él con ternura y le retiró un mechón de cabello rubio de su frente sudorosa, disfrutando así de esos ojos azules que parecían dos centellas. Despacio se acercó y le dio un besito en los labios. En otro momento no se hubiera atrevido a hacerlo, pero ahora se sentía más mujer, amada, poderosa y libre de sus propios actos.

-_Sabes, me alegro de que los dos experimentemos juntos estas cosas_- le dijo en voz bajita – _te amo Anthony_-

-_Candy…_-

Ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro una vez más. Anthony rosó con sus dedos los labios hinchados de Candy y sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa. La atrajo hacia sus brazos y le besó la frente. Candy descansó la cabeza en su pecho. Se sentía tan confortable estar así. De esta forma permanecieron un rato, escuchando el sonido de sus corazones hasta que estos se calmaron.

-_Podemos permanecer solamente abrazados-_ sugirió Candy

-_Sí, ya habrá tiempo para poder disfrutar nuestro amor. Te quiero Candy, te quiero_– respondió Anthony adormilado, añadiendo un bostezo.

-_Y yo a ti, mi dulce príncipe-_ respondió ella con otro bostezo, bien decía el dicho que eran contagiosos. - _¿Les diremos mañana a todos que somos novios?_- preguntó

-_Por que no, ya es hora de que se vayan acostumbrando a que un día serás la Señora Brown_- respondió él suavemente, más en el reino del sueño que en el real.

-_Genial_- dijo ella acomodándose más cerquita, como un pequeño gatito. Y el colaboró reteniéndola entre sus brazos.

-_Ahora descansa amor, mañana será un buen día_-.

De esta manera ambos cerraron los ojos y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

* * *

><p>Candy se despertó con el sonido de los gallos al cantar, aún estaba oscuro afuera, era la hora más sombría antes del amanecer, esa en que si miras al cielo aún puedes ver brillar las últimas estrellas. Recordó con felicidad que hacia unas cuantas horas ella casi las había podido tocar.<p>

Los árboles se remecían con fuerza más allá de la ventana, seguían perdiendo las hojas debido al otoño. Afuera debía hacer frío, más ella tenía la suerte de estar calentita en su cama, y en parte se debía a la calidez que le brindaba el cuerpo a su lado.

Se volteó con cuidado de no despertarlo para tener una mejor vista de su rostro. Anthony, el chico que amaba dormía junto a ella como un ángel.

Candy suspiró recordando cuanto miedo había sentido de perderlo. Pero estaba allí con ella, y su vida había dado un giro de 180 grados. Ahora era su novia y se habían jurado en secreto amor eterno.

Volvió su vista a la ventana, desde donde podía ver el cielo.

_"Señor si estás allá arriba, gracias por todo, gracias por escucharme y darnos otra oportunidad…_" oró con toda la fuerza de su corazón.

Volvió a mirar a Anthony que descansaba plácidamente. Pensó en su respiración, que a un ritmo acompasado y tranquilo era un sonido adorable. Se acomodó nuevamente en sus brazos y él pareció sentirlo porque le devolvió el abrazo.

Se prometió entonces ya no tener más pensamientos aciagos ni tristes, de ahora en adelante solo viviría para ser felíz y disfrutar cada día como era debido…junto a él. Su persona especial. Al que por cierto debía despertar en unas pocas horas o la mañana los sorprendería juntos y los habitantes de la casa también. Entonces sí que se meterían en graves problemas.

Candy pensó en que Anthony debería huir por su balcón al estilo Romeo y Julieta y le dio mucha gracia, sonrió contemplando el cielo, de ahora en adelante solo soñaría con un dulce porvenir.

**FIN**

Gracias por leer.

Atte. Belén


End file.
